Naruto travels past
by gokunaruto
Summary: Naruto and sasuke defeats kaguya but naruto gets sucked in black void vortex which sends back him in time,juubi jinchuriki naruto,Godlike naruto, naruto x mikoto
1. Chapter 1

** Naruto travel past part 1**

Two figures were standing in an unknown dimension fighting an evil being whose power was monstorous equal to or more than ten tails battle has destroyed the dimension to very core of the planet.

The first figure was Namikaze Uzumaki naruto who belonged to famous Uzumaki clan and he is also the reincarnation of sage of six path son Ashura. Naruto dons a new chakra cloak referred to as Six path Sage this mode Naruto has yellow eyes instead of red or orange, lacks the orange Sage Mode pigmentation around his eyes and is complete with the Rinnegan and magatama patterns on his , Naruto is able to create the Truth Seeking Balls which are comprised of senjutsu.

On his other side the second figure was Uchiha Sasuke who belonged to famous Uchiha Clan and he is also the reincarnation of sage of six path son Indra. He wore dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees along with black arm guards that covered his forearms and stretched up to reach his upper biceps. He also wore a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carries his his both eyes were one was Mangekyō sharingan and other was other Rinnegan, Sasuke's Rinnegan possesses six tomoe.

The third figure was Kaguya Otsutsuki who is is the mother of Hagoromo Otsutsuki and Hamura Otsutsuki who consumed the fruit of the Shinju and became the progenitor of chakra, and part of the creation of the beast that would become known as the Ten wields the Byakugan in both eyes which grants her near 360° wields her Rinnegan as a third eye on her forehead, which is red in colour and contains several concentric circles and nine third eye also grants her the sharingan powers.**  
**

"Sasuke she is too powerful for us at this rate we wont't be able to seal her" says Naruto who is panting badly.

"I know Naruto after getting sage powers then also she is overpowering us " says Sasuke who is also panting beside Naruto.

"At this rate we won't be able save everyone and stop **Eye of the Moon Plan**" says Naruto.

"There is only one way to stop is to combine all our powers as team 7 and stop her" says Kakashi who is in perfect susanoo with Sakura.

"You are right kakashi sensei" says Naruto and Sakura.

"Mother these guys are weak lets get rid of them now or they will become dangerous for us" says black zetsu from Kaguya sleeves.

"You are right at this rate they will seal me" Kaguya queried.

As Kaguya charged forward intending to kill Naruto or Sasuke so that if one will be left they won't be able to seal her. Naruto throws his truth seeking ball at her so to decrease her speed. Sasuke uses his instant teleportation to come behind her with his rinnegan and uses chidori notices this and uses **Shikotsumyaku** to throw at sasuke. kakashi uses his kamui to wrap the skeletal structure.

Naruto calls upon his tailed beast ' _Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokū, Kokuō, Saiken, Chōmei, Gyūki, Kurama_'and all tailed beast gives him their answer "Yeah do it brat". Naruto makes eight kage bunshin clones.

Naruto and his eight clones makes different type of chakra nature rasenshuriken and throws at kaguya. Kaguya is attacked by his tailed beast rasenshuriken with different types of sage his all clones throw **sage art:lava release rasenshuriken** and different tailed beast rasenshuriken. Kaguya is bombarded with those attacks and it creates huge blast even bigger than juubi bijudama with the radius of more than 30 km, these attacks injured her somewhat as she tries to recovers herself but kakashi come behinds her cuts her left hand with susanoo sword.

Black Zetsu falls from her left sleeve hand who shouts"noooooo mother". But Naruto throws his rasenshuriken on black zetsu and destroys it.

Kakashi tries to cut her down again but his susanoo desipated and he falls down his knees "Shit i am out of chakra" shouts in pain. Kaguya takes this opportunity to kill him but Sakura comes above her punches her with chakra fists which throws her down on ground and makes a big crater.

Kaguya gets up with angry face to kill both kakashi and Sakura but Naruto and Sasuke comes from both sides so fast that she didn't get time to react and their both arms touch her with sun and moon marks begins shining.

They both shout "**six path yin release/six path yang release chibaku tensei**" .Entire area gets attracted to centre of gravity which was kaguya herself, drawing in everything in its surroundings to create an enormous moon-like construct and shakes the entire planet just like juubi technique tenpenchii . Volcanic eruptions occurs ,clouds were disorting it was looking like end of the world. This was totally different from nagato chibaku tensei.

After more than five minutes everything becomes peaceful kaguya gets sealed.

"You did it naruto and sasuke"says Sakura happily.

"I am proud of you guys "says Kakashi and continues "because of you guys this war is over".

"Thanks Kakashi sensei"says Naruto.

"hn"says Sasuke. As they were enjoying the battle was finished but their enjoyment was disturbed when a loud yell was heard and juubi releases from the **chibaku tensei** and tries to destroy them.

"Oh we forget to seal juubi" says Naruto. Sasuke starts to release susanoo to kill juubi once and for all but Naruto stops him and yells at him "What are you doing Sasuke".

"I am going to kill him he is the one who has created this much destruction and it will again destroy everyone so once and for all i will destroy it" says sasuke.

"I know sasuke but the tailed which are inside him had not done anything" says Naruto and continues "but i have a better plan".

"What" inquire both Sakura and Sasuke.

But Naruto doesn't respond them uses all tailed beast power to remove from juubi. Juubi cries in agony as all the chakra of nine beasts are removed and merged with naruto which increases his power dramatically as entire land shakes with his power.

"Immposible " says shocked Sakura and Kakashi,"he absorbed the juubi".

Sasuke doesn't care and says "Nice work dobe now you have become juubi jinchuriki".

"Hahahaa i can't believe i became this strong and now the war is over i will become hokage"s ays naruto who was happily dancing and everyone smiles and Sasuke smirks.

But unknown to them when naruto and sasuke sealed kaguya their became black void vortex which was sucking natural energy from the earth. Naruto notices it and says "What the heck is that" everyone sees in his direction and gets shocked.

"Its sucking everything around it" says Sasuke.

"Everyone get away from it " says Kakashi as everyone gets away from it BUT Sasuke was not lucky who was standing near it.

"Sasuke look out" says Naruto but he can't get away because he used his all rinnegan power and can't teleport to Naruto.

Naruto jumps teleports behind sasuske more faster then he was in six path technique,as he is now juubi jinchuriki he became more powerful. He throws sasuke out of the vortex but gets sucked himself.

"Naruto" shouts kakashi and Sakura but he gets sucked in the vortex and vortex closes.

**30 years back**

In konoha Everyone was sleeping in peaceful night but suddenly konaha shakes with earthquake with lightning strikes from above the sky and from above vortex opens and a figure falls down from the behind the hokage mountain and makes a big crater.

Everyone gets up because of earthquake and shouts" What the hell happened".

**to be continued...**

**sorry about my grammar i will try to improve it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto travel past part-2**

Naruto groaned when he awoke what felt like jarring impact. His body felt completely sore and drained from exhaustion. When he opened his eyes he saw he was in a completely white room with two sofas inside the room.

When he sat up he saw he was in hospital gown, that made the conclusion that he was in medical hospital in some village.

"Where the heck am I" inquired naruto. Immediately he was surrounded by six mask people who have high level chakra at least Jounin which naruto recognised were ANBU who were leaking there killing intent. Naruto didn't like that at all and asked "What are you trying to do".

One of the bird mask spoke who was looking like the leader of squad "Keep quiet stranger you are in strongest village of elemental nations".

This made naruto interested and he asked "Which village?".

"You are in Hidden Leaf Village one of the strongest village in elemental nations brat" growls the leader how dare this brat dare to question him.

"Keep your tone low"growls naruto "I am not liking how are you talking or".

But the bear mask ANBU didn't let him complete"What are you gonna do".

"I will show yo.." naruto didn't get to complete as his body start paining as he saw his chakra paths were sealed.

"You cannot do anything your chakra paths are sealed" says the leader then a nurse came checked how he is. The nurse tells the leader he is fine now and he can be interrogated now. The leader nods tells the cat ANBU "Go and tell the sandaime-sama the stranger brat is awake". The cat ANBU nods and disappeared Shunshin no Jutsu.

This makes Naruto shocked 'Sandaime-sama how he died 3 years ago by sacrificing his life to defeat orochimaru and protecting the village' thoughts Naruto.

Naruto asked the leader "Which year we are in".

"Have you lost your mind or what brat we are in 700 ninja year " tells the leader.

'What how can this be it is 30 years before my timeline, last i remembered i jumped in front of strange black vortex to save Sasuke but got sucked in that vortex ' Naruto thinks. 'Could it be that the strange vortex send me in past'.

"**You are right brat we really time travelled**" Naruto immediately recognises that voice and goes to his mindscape.

"Kurama is that really you" inquires Naruto.

"**Not only he brat we all are**" says Son Goku. Naruto sees he is surrounded by his all tailed beast.

"_Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokū, Kokuō, Saiken, Chōmei, Gyūki, Kurama_" Naruto grins happily."I am so happy to see you guys ".

"**We all are brat**" laughs all the tailed beast with their jinchuriki attitude. But suddenly all get serious.

"What was that vortex" questioned Naruto.

"**We all think that the vortex was some time space jutsu which opened by using yin/yang sealing technique and opened a black vortex that was sucking natural energy** " speaks kurama. "**As you both you and Sasuke were having old man Rikudou sage techniques which made that vortex to suck you guys but in the mean time you saved sasuke by throwing him to kakashi and got sucked yourself**".

"Yeah looks like you are right i was also thinking the same thing" says Naruto seriously which shocks the bijjus "Why you guys are shocked did i say something wrong".

"**No brat we were just thinking how did you get so intelligent" **Kurama grins and other bijju smirked.

This pops a vein on Naruto and he growls "Hey i was always intelligent you guys never noticed".

"**Whatever brat**" says kurama.

"Hmm" Naruto then sees something different about the bijjus and asks "What happened to you guys why are you looking so big and your powers has increased more".

Kurama answers that question "**When you absorbed the bijjus from the gedo mazo our tailed beast chakra was merged to us in you in other words you can says our yin/yang chakra is merged which made us complete"**.

"Could it be that.." inquires Naruto.

"**Yes you can also think that yourself as juubi jinchuriki"** says Gyuki.

"Amazing i became so powerful "Naruto grins happily.

"**Naruto right now you are the strongest being in the entire elemental nation**" says Saiken.**"Your power is not only equal or more than old man Rikudo himself or equal to kaguya".**

**"Not only that in my opinion you can destroy this entire village within less than a minute with a simple bijudama or your other chakra attacks,your power is so much right now that Hashirama senju and that blasted Uchiha madara pale in comparison to you"** grins kurama ."**But you have to start some training your chakra control has gone worst or you will destroy this village accidently ".**

"Oh" Naruto gets embarresed "I will definately start training".

"**Now to main matter now naruto you must have felt some changes in your body first of all you have become again 10 years old** "kurama speak seriously and naruto is shocked but nods."**As you know now you have become juubi jinchuriki you have got its eye dojutsu in other words you have got sharingan, mangayeko sharingan and rinnegan** ".

"Really now i got the abilities like Eye of Insight and Eye of Hypnotism" Naruto grins happily "I can even make perfect susanoo like Sasuke".

Kurama nods "**Yeah if you don't know you can see your rinnegan is activated"**.

"Oh really that is cool" yells Naruto then thinks something "Yes this time i can even save my parents".

"**Yes this time you can save them as you are already this powerful ****but as for precaution we will put a genjutsu in your eyes so that people won't fear you so it will be your same blue eyes but you can still use your rinnegan power" **naruto nods at kurama words."I** can sense sandaime is coming if you trust him you can tell him the truth or not you decide yourself but Naruto try to control your emotions as a juubi jinchuriki it is difficult to control your anger and don't worry i have removed those seals from you which has blocked your chakra path understand ".**

"Yeah thanks everyone i will see you guys later" says naruto and dissapears from his mindscape.

"Hey brat wake up"yells the leader.

"Yeah yeah i am awake what happened" questioned naruto to the leader.

"I have been trying to wake you up from last 10 mins" growls the leader.

"Whatever" says naruto bitterly .

Suddenly a new chakra source comes through door whom naruto is very familiar with, he is the only one who was the grandfather figure to naruto.

"Sandaime-sama" all ANBU kneel infront of him.

"At ease ANBU" orders sandaime.

Naruto looks sandaime he looks like a middle age man, he can tell he is somwhere 43-44 years.

Sandaime sees him and speaks "Hello young man i am Hiruzen Sarutobi _Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure sato_"

"Nice to meet you old man" says naruto happily.

Everyone sweatdrop at his blatant disrespect but the leader growls "Brat how dare you disrespect our Hokage".

But naruto didn't like his tone and released his only one percent power. Entire hospital shooked cracks ocuured in the walls and floor. All the hospital staff,patients and low level ninjas who were mainly genins and chunins who were near or inside the hospital fall down unconscious because of the high pressure.

The ANBU who were with sandaime fell to their knees either unconscious or breathing hard even Hiruzen was facing problem to stand. But the one who was facing the most pressure from naruto was leader of the ANBU squad. The leader saw naruto eyes felt fear for the first time in his life, it was looking like he is standing in front of a god and he is a insect in front of who can kill him without even trying.

Naruto was shocked himself that in his 1 percent power he can create this much mess but didn't show it. Slowly he receded his power back.

Hiruzen was sweating profusely this young man power looks equal to his own sensei Hashirama or even equal to madara Uchiha. He was cautious he can tell this young man is kage level ninja or more and if he fought this young man it will be hard to win. So right now he won't anger him for his protection of village.

All ANBU were unconscious so naruto speaks to hiruzen "I am sorry that guy got on my nerves".

Hiruzen can tell this young man has no ill intent to the village he was only angered by the ANBU squad leader words. so he says "Yeah sorry for my ANBU disrespect, so what is your name young man".

Naruto thoughts for second then says "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, old man i would like to talk to you privately this is very important".

Hiruzen can tell the seriousness in naruto words so he nods "Lets go to my office and we can talk their privately but first". Hiruzen went to window saw there were many chunin and jounin ninjas are on guard outside the hospital because of very powerful chakra release from Naruto so he clears his mouth and says "Everyone everything is under control here you all guys go and help the hospital staff".

Hiruzen shunshied away and naruto just disappeared within in 3 seconds reached to hokage tower. Hiruzen reached after him was shocked to see him "You are fast".

"Yeah i just teleported, so before we start i would like you to put a silencing barrier this talk should be between you and me" says Naruto seriously. Hiruzen reluctantly nodded and puts a silencing barrier.

Naruto starts explaining about his past,his fights,his team,precious people,his most dangerous enemy Akatsuki,his jinchurriki, madara, defeating ten tails fighting kaguya.

After more than 3 hrs explaination Hiruzen was gobsmacked, his jaw was hanging with every words naruto spoke. He can't believe he is in front of deity who is powerful and equal to Rikudo sannin the sage of six path himself. Hiruzen straightened himself got from seat bow to Naruto "Its such honour to speak to you Naruto-sama".

Naruto sweat dropped but he liked it "Naruto-Sama i liked it"and continues "Now to urgent matter i would like to join village".

"Definitely Naruto-sama i will directly give you as a rank of elite Jounin as you are already this powerful"says hiruzen humbly.

"Jounin haa i am a bit lazy guy you know" grins Naruto."But i would like to attend the academy to know my generations children".

"of course Naruto-sama YOU can study in academy but you are already ninja so you can become secret elite ninja who works under me" grins hiruzen for getting a power ninja who is in fact even more powerful then him."What name should i call you".

"You can call me uchiha Naruto for now as you already know i have sharingan" Naruto activates his sharingan."If anybody asked how i have sharingan tell them i am distant relative of madara uchiha" hiruzen nodded.

"Ok so when do i join" asks Naruto.

"You can join from tomorrow i will enroll it for you " Hiruzen opens his draw and gives him konoha headband and some money for his living arrangements."See you later in academy Naruto-sama".

Naruto gives his goodbye went to live in some inn known as konoha inn and to buy some clothes and food.

When he was moving around the village he bumped into someone, when he saw who he bumped he blushed to see a very beautiful girl with fair-skinned girl with long, black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She wore a simple dark purple shirt with black ANBU pants.

Naruto lends her his hand she takes it says "Thank you".

"So what is your name young lady" asks Naruto.

The young Girl sees who is asking her name when she saw his face she blushed by seeing his handsome face.

"I am Mikoto Uchiha" tells the girl."you are".

"Oh where are my manners" naruto takes her hand and kisses it, mikoto was blushing red."I am Uchiha Naruto".

**to be continued..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto travels past part 3**

Mikoto was shocked to see an Uchiha who was flirting with her when nobody ever dare to touch clan heiress. Mikoto is a clan heiress of uchiha who is daughter of clan leader Kagami Uchiha.

"You are an Uchiha but i have never seen an Uchiha with blonde hair in the clan" inquires Mikoto.

Naruto twitch at first but replies happily by giving a small lie "Surely you have never seen me in the clan because i was living outside the village near kumo ".

"What were you doing in kumo for such a long time" asks Mikoto."Don't tell me you were born there because there is no Uchiha who left or defected the village".

'Kicking the ass of Raikage in kumo' thoughts Naruto."I am a war orphan so i never knew my parents" while faking a sad smile.

"Oh i am sorry i didn't mean to.."says Mikoto.

"No problem that is past life now i want to live my present life properly" tells Naruto.

Mikoto nods happily and sees the sky "Oh its already getting late i have to return my home fast or my parents will be angry, its nice to meet you Naruto and welcome to the clan" she bows to Naruto and run away to her home.

"Thanks see you soon" says Naruto ans walks away to konoha inn. while walking he was pondering the events which happened today which brought a sly smile on his face "Looks like life will be interesting from now on".

* * *

**Next day in academy**

Naruto walks in the streets of konoha to the academy while people were greeting him which brought a smile on naruto face as he never got this much attention in his past life or future life.

When he reached the academy he saw many parent were leaving their children in the academy and saying their goodbyes which brought a sad smile on his face but he shrugged it off.

Naruto was wearing black clothing with black pant with an orange t-shirt and blue ninja sandals. When he was walking to academy he was getting blushes and giggling from girls and jealously from boys who were obviously thinking "Who is this handsome boy".

Naruto straight went inside academy their he saw a chunin with black hair eyeing him so he assumed he is waiting for him.

"Are you Naruto Uchiha " questioned chunin.

"Yes i am and you are" answered Naruto.

"My name is Taka i am the academy sensei "tells Taka."I have been assigned by hokage-sama to take you to your class".

"Lead the way" tells Naruto.

The chunin nodded "Its very surprising that a ten year old kid like you is directly assigned to fourth year which is the final year, you must be a genius if you are directly assigned for one year training ".

"Whatever i will try my best" says Naruto boldly.

They immediately reached infront of class 4-C , Taka opened the door and says "Iraki sensei i have brought the new kid".

Naruto saw Iraki who looked exactly like Iruka except the slash mark on his upper nose.

"Thank you taki sensei" says Iraki. Taki nods and leave before telling all the best to Naruto.

Iraki then sees Naruto and asks him to come inside "Hello young man please introduce yourself to class"greets iraki.

Naruto comes inside and check the class where every student was watching him curiously.

Naruto greets them lazily just like kakashi "Hi my name is naruto uchiha pleased to meet you".

There were only one Uchiha in the class one was watching him suspiciously.

"Only this much no hobbies and dreams " questioned sensei.

"Yeah i am a bit lazy to talk about these things" tells Naruto lazily. Everyone sweat dropped by his answer but some girls were blushing because of his cool attitude.

"Sensei why is a new student in this class when this is final year shouldn't he be in first year" asks an arrogant child who didn't like Naruto presence and jealousy because all girls were looking at him.

"Hokage sama has requested naruto in this class because he has a great talent and now no question lets start the ..."but was cut off by sudden arrival of two people.

"I am going to be great hokage dattebane" yells a red haired girl. She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair which Naruto immediately recognized is kushina. Naruto caught an eye in the third row who has blonde hair like him was blushing while seeing kushina which amused naruto. naruto was happy to see his both parents.

"Kushina i have told you many times you should not yell every time whenever we come to academy" says the second girl who Naruto immediately realised was Mikoto but stops when she sees a familiar boy "Naruto what are you doing here".

This brought the attention of the entire class while they were thinking what could be his relationship with clan heiress while some were jealous and some curious even kushina got curious.

"Oh mikoto chan you are also in this class " teased Naruto while Mikoto was blushing as he used chan."It look likes it was our destiny to meet together".

Entire class was shocked by his bold statement, Mikoto was blushing profusely by his statement but didn't comment and everyone was laughing by seeing her face even who kushina was teasing her.

"Ok that's enough everyone lets start the class Naruto-san will you please take last seat at the corner and Mikoto & Kushina take your seats immediately " All three nods takes their seats.

Iraki then takes the class for three hours where he teaches reading, writing, mathematics, science, geography, etc. Naruto was lazily sitting beside window and was not interested in these boring lectures he wanted to have some fights.

After three hour of class Iraki then tells them to go for taijutsu class.

In taijutsu class everyone was standing in front of chunnin instructor whose name was Hatsu. He was giving some guidelines about taijutsu and then sparing with students.

"Minato Namikaze next" calls hatsu , Minato comes in front of him and stands in his fighting style.

"You have one minute to hit me" tells sensei. Minato nods

Minato starts fighting ,the spar was over in one minute minato was panting badly while sensei was also panting somewhat.

"You did well Minato everyone stand against me for 10-15 seconds but you fought for more than one minute that is an excellent record, you are truly a genus of your class " says sensei ,everyone cheered for minato.

"Next is Naruto Uchiha oh you are new student lets see what you can do" grins hatsu. Naruto walks lazily in front of sensei with both hands in his pockets not even interested to take a taijutsu stance. Everyone was curious to se what naruto can do while some were saying he won't even stand for 7-8 seconds.

"Oh you are arrogant and lazy" says hatsu."Lets sart the battle".

They were both standing opposite to each other for 10 meters. Just when hatsu was going to punch naruto ,Naruto disappeared from his view and directly came in front of him and punched him in his stomach. The punch was so powerful that hatsu went flying through the wall and the wall gets destroyed. Hatsu gets unconscious while blood was coming from his mouth and head, his right leg & left hand was fractured. Everyone was gaping in shock.

"Impossible he beat the sensei in less than 2 seconds" says one students.

"He defeated him with one punch" says a scared student.

Everyone was murmuring among them. Mikoto, Minato, kushina had their jaws down they can't believe it the new student beat their sensei without even trying.

"I can't believe it he was this strong" says Mikoto.

"What can you except from your boyfriend " teased kushina.

"He is not my boyfriend " yells Mikoto while blushing.

"Is he really an academy student that speed was equal to jonin" says Minato

"What" yells mikoto and kushina but were interrupted by someone.

"Hey you how dare you beat our sensei like that" growls an arrogant student."Don't think yourself too much you are nothing but trash in front of us" the other arrogant members nodded.

Naruto didn't like his tone and opened his mature sharingan while staring the arrogant kid coldly which made that kid flinch badly and an unknown pressure fall down him ,the kid couldn't take much so he pissed his pants and started crying while everyone was laughing as he pissed his pants.

Naruto left him and went to Mikoto & kushina who were shocked to see his mature sharingan.

Mikoto says "You have already acquired your mature sharingan ".

"Yes did you" questioned Naruto.

"No but i will definitely acquire my sharingan one day "Mikoto reples back."You are very strong Naruto i have never seen anyone of our age to defeat an Insructor".

"Looks like i am the one who breaked that record my lovely lady" tease Naruto while getting amused by seeing blushing Mikoto face.

The other uchiha named Fugaku didn't like that and demands "Who are you i have never seen you before in our clan area".

"I am sorry i didn't hear you" tells Naruto while cleaning wax from his years while everyone sweat drop.

Fugaku gets embarrassed and growls "Who are you i have never seen you before in our clan".

"I am orphan uchiha, i mainly came from kumo " tells naruto to his fellow clansmen.

"So you are an lowly uchiha and an outsider" says arrogant uchiha while Mikoto frowns and kushina didn't like his comment especially kushina as she is also recognised as outsider.

"Stop pestering Naruto-kun Fugaku"growls Mikoto.

"What are you gonna do little girl you din't even got the sharingan till now while i already got one tomoe " says Fugaku showing his sharingan with one tomoe. "You are just a cry baby i can't believe how you are a clan heiress when you didn't got the sharingan ,you are not even stronger than me get lost you fucking whore".

Mikoto was in verge of tears because of his clansmen comment but before she could reply kushina beat her to it "shut up Fugaku how dare you said those words to Mikoto".

"You shut up outsider you are also nothing wh.." fugaku was going to punch kushina but Naruto caught his wrist tightly while Fugaku grunted in pain.

"I don't care fugaku if you think me as low life or i am far beneath you" says Naruto cold by showing his mangyeko sharingan."But if you ever dare hurt the feelings of beautiful girls i will wipe you out from the face of earth, did you understand".

Naruto didn't let him reply and punched him on his face while he flew away through the wall same way as hatsu. After a minute an ANBU came and took both Hatsu and Fugaku to the hospital.

Mikoto was happy that Naruto stand for her and blushing at beautiful comment even kushina.

Entire day went doing some different exercises but Naruto was only the one who had done well in all these exercises and the second was Minato who did well.

After academy was over Naruto and Mikoto gave goodbyes to Minato and kushina and started walking to uchiha clan area.

"Naruto why are you walking with me" inqures Mikoto.

"Nani Mikoto chan i am hurt you didn't like company" Naruto cried in anime tears.

"No no its not that i am happy with you are walking with me and i like your company" answered Mikoto immediately.

"Oh ok i was just joking" grins Naruto playfully." I was coming to uchiha clan area to meet your father kagami uchiha to get accomodation in clan area".

"Really you are going to live there" asked Mikoto exitedly.

"Oh i didn't know you are so exited to see me there " teased Naruto while mikoto blush but she didn't comment.

When they reached the clan people were greeting Mikoto while some were suspiciously seeing Naruto and some people comment young love . Mikoto was blushing with these comments while Naruto was amused.

When they came in front of the mikoto house ,Mikoto opens the door allows to enter Naruto and takes him to the meeting hall.

After 5 minutes kagami uchiha came with Mikoto.

"Oh you must be Naruto-san Hiruzen told me about you how was your first day in academy" asks kagami happily whom Naruto assumed is not stuck up ass like other uchiha.

"It was fine kagami-san and your lovely daughter helped me many things so it was fine day"tells Naruto while kagami is also amused by seeing his daughter blush.

"My daughter is such a nice girl always help people in need" says kagami with pride but then gets serious."Mikoto will you please bring tea for me and Naruto" Mikoto nods and leaves the room.

Kagami then face naruto "Naruto Hiruzen already told me about you ,it is very surprising for me to meet the grandson of uchiha madara"says kagami."I will be very happy to give you accommodation here , i can tell that you are different from other uchiha and you look as powerful as madara even powerful as all other uchiha here even me, so i welcome you to my clan elite jounin Naruto Uchiha".

"I am very happy join the clan but please keep it a secret from everyone or others will get started scared from me and i don't want that i want all my clansmen as comrade not as enemy" says naruto seriously. kagami nods at his noble words seriously.

Kagami then makes a goofy grin then asks "How do you like Mikoto ".

Naruto could only say one word at his question "huh"

**To be continued..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto travel past part 4**

**One year passed**

"ring,ring,ring..." rings alarm clock.

A hand comes on the alarm clock and he throws it out of the window "Disturbing my sleep stupid alarm clock" mutters a man. This man was none other than Uchiha Naruto.

Naruto wakes up on his bed and takes yawn by rubbing his eyes "Man today is the graduation exam, how boring i already know i will clear it without a sweat and become genin or unofficial genin as i am already a elite jounin".

Naruto takes out a new alarm clock from the near drawer "Exam will start at 9:30 i have 1 hour to refresh" mutters naruto lazily. He gets up from his bed goes to his bathroom to change. After getting refreshed in 20 min he leaves his house which is in uchiha compound and straight goes to uchiha clan leader house.

While walking to his destination which is 100 meters far, naruto thinks about his life in this one year. It has already been one year since he came to past and nothing has changed much except second world war which was over 3 years before. From last 1 year naruto has become good friends with mikoto family especially mikoto. Her family always take care of him as he is their own son and always ask him to come for breakfast & dinner except lunch as he always goes to his favorite shop Ichiraku ramen for lunch.

Naruto reaches his destination and knocks on door, a voice comes from inside "Wait i am coming".

A maid opens the door and greets him "Welcome Naruto-sama everyone is waiting for you inside".

"Good morning kiko" says Naruto to the maid whose name is kiko and went inside.

When he reaches the main hall kagami greets him "Good morning Naruto" which Naruto does the same.

Kagami and Naruto takes their seats and waits for other family members to come. Soon two new members comes in the room one is Mikoto and other is Mikoto mother her name is Miko . When he first met Miko he couldn't distinguish who is Mikoto and Miko as their faces looks exactly same except their height.

"Good morning Naruto kun" greets both Mikoto and Miko.

"Good morning Miko-sama , Mikoto" greets Naruto, soon they start eating with their casual conversations.

"So naruto are you worried for graduation exam " questioned Miko behind her kagami was grinning on young jounin.

"Nah exam will be peace of cake" replies Naruto lazily while eating his omlate.

"Oh Mikoto is very nervous about her exam that she will pass or not" says Miko.

"Don't worry mikoto you will do well i know how much hard work you have done this year " tells Naruto to Mikoto.

Mikoto was happy that naruto has so much faith on her "Thank you naruto" replies Mikoto while blushing. Mikoto parents were listening this conversation while grinning , they knew very well that Mikoto has crush on young man.

Breakfast goes for another 10 min then both Naruto and Mikoto takes their departure to academy and gives their goodbyes to Kagami & Miko.

While walking to their destination Naruto jokes "So Mikoto are you eating potatoes everyday your breast is increasing day by day ".

Mikoto face faults at this question and yells with red face "Idiot i am growing so are you pervert ".

"HaHa whatever lets go to academy or we will get late for exams " says Naruto lazily. They both reach to the academy in 10 min and meets kushina who is waiting for them at the academy gate.

"Ohayo Naruto kun Mikoto chan" greets Kushina.

"Ohayo kushina chan " greets both Naruto and Mikoto then all three start walking to there class.

"So kushina chan are you nervous for exams" inquires Mikoto.

"Not much i think i will clear the exams" says kushina.

They all reach to there class where Naruto meets his best friend Minato. Minato and Naruto are only students in the class who are recognized as rookie of the class.

They both take their seat while Mikoto & Kushina took their own. The other students were chatting how awesome ninja they will become today and girls were mainly eyeing naruto as if they are trying to rape him. Naruto was having large number of fan girls because of his lazy attitude but in girls eyes he looks cool.

Iraki sensei comes after 5 min "Good morning everyone i am very proud of you all today you will graduate and become ninjas from today so all the best everyone" says Iraki."But before starting exams Naruto you have been summoned by Hokage-sama in training ground 7".

Naruto nods and turns to Minato, kushina, Mikoto "All the best everyone, i will meet you after graduation" .

"But what about your graduation exam" asks Mikoto worriedly , she didn't want Naruto to fail his exams.

"Don't worry maybe Hokage has some important work for me so after meeting i will come back for the exams" assures Naruto and disappears using shunshin no jutsu leaving a gaping chunin sensei.

'he even knows shunshin no jutsu so thats why Hokage-sama asked to gradute him without giving exams' thoughts Iraki.

A arrogant merchant son snorts from his seat "So finally that lazy guy left the class looks like Hokage-sama found him weak so he decided to fail him from exams" while his other companions nodded.

"Actually its exactly opposite Hokage-sama asked us to pass Naruto as he already has strength and mind of Genin " says Iraki with amusement.

Entire class is shocked by this news but Iraki didn't let them reply "Ok we have wasted enough time lets start the exams".

* * *

**Training ground 7**

Naruto reaches to training ground 7 which was his first training ground as team 7.

"Hello Naruto-sama i am glad you came on my request" bows Hiruzen who was standing in front of stone monument.

"Good morning Hiruzen so why you called me here " asks Naruto curiously.

"I called you so i can analyze your skills in fighting, i have a important assignment for you" replies Hiruzen.

"Oh ok so where we should start as you already know my fighting skills are destructive and i don't want to destroy half of the konoha while fighting you" tells Naruto.

"For that i have a solution"says Hiruzen soon he makes a seal and puts a barrier in the training ground. "This barrier will not only block our attacks from going out in the village but even increase our fighting space which is equal or bigger than konoha".

Naruto nods at his words "So shall we start". Hiruzen nods and removes his kage robes which shows his combat attire consisted of a black jumpsuit, which featured mesh segments over the lower portions of his limbs, and a green gauntlet that covered his right wrist, forearm and elbow. He also wore an armoured hood with a bandanna-like Konoha forehead protector over this, which featured two long straps. The kanji for "Third Hokage" was inscribed onto an additional piece of metal plating on the back of his outfit.

Naruto knew very well he cannot let his guard down as Hiruzen was one of the most powerful shinobi in history, so much so that he was admired as the **God of Shinobi** in his prime, and was said to be the strongest hokage that Konoha has ever had. Even in his own time, he was also said to be the strongest of all the five kage. Hiruzen was also called **The Professor** due to his mastery of all forms of shinobi combat, his own personal arsenal of original and ingenious techniques, as well as having mastered thousands of techniques in general.

Hiruzen shunshin in front of naruto and tried to hit naruto on his chest at the same time Naruto side stepped because of his sharingan and throws a kick on hiruzen face but hiruzen blocks with his palm but the kick was so powerful that he skidded back far away from Naruto and the force of that kick destroys more than 30 meters of land behind him.

'Shit his strength is more greater than Tsunade' thought Hiruzen as his green gauntlet gets destroyed with one kick.

'Looks like i should use mainly 5% of my energy or i will destroy the old man' thoughts Naruto.

"**Yeah you should control your power, naruto we all have trained you as much as we can in this one year so if you use more than 10% percent of your power you will destroy entire konoha and i don't think you want that don't you** " says kurama from his mindscape.

Naruto nods at kurama words and decreases his 10% power to 5% power. Both started taijutsu match while Hiruzen was attacking most of the time and Naruto was dodging swiftly with less effort. They both fought for more than 10 min while Hiruzen was panting hard as his some parts of armor was destroyed but other than that he was fine.

Naruto was also panting somewhat as he is only using 5% of power but he is liking this fight as he is fighting a god of shinobi. Naruto went through hand seals. "**Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flames** " a wave of hot flames expelled from his mouth . The jutsu spread out wide but hiruzen also expels fire from his mouth"**Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flames** ". Both the jutsu collide each other spreads out wide enough covering a distance of 300 meters but naruto jutsu overpowers him which makes hiruzen to do kawarimi no jutsu.

"You are very good its looking like i am fighting both shodaime & nidaime hokage. " compliments Hiruzen who come behind naruto.

"You are also good, you truly deserves the status of god of shinobi" says Naruto.

Naruto went through hand seals before slamming his hands on the ground. "**Wood release: Piercing strikes**".

A large number of spikes shot out from the ground and flew towards the hiruzen. Hiruzen tries to jump away but naruto uses one more wood release which comes down from the ground and catches hiruzen legs. Hiruzen went through some hand seals."**Wind Release: Wind Dragon**" a big big wind dragon expel from hiruzen mouth which deflects all the spikes.

After that they both went on different type of ninjutsus like water,earth,lightning jutsu but mainly naruto who overpowered them.

Both opponents were panting somewhat but hiruzen drops on his knees as he had no chakra left on his body.

"You have done well hiruzen I was not expecting you would know all chakra affinities " says naruto as he helps hiruzen to stand up.

"Same to you naruto-sama but i am surprised that you also know many type of ninjutsus " says sarutobi."I know you have rinnegan but i didn't think you can copy all my ninjustsus by sharingan as they were highly destructive jutsus ".

"You are right sarutobi but i didn't use my sharingan but my mangyeko sharingan which is even more powerful than normal sharingan as you already know" replies Naruto.

"Oh ok so how much were you holding back Naruto-sama" asks Hiruzen curiously.

"Actually i was only using my only 5% of my power" reples Naruto which shocks hiruzen to his very core.

"Only 5% power is equal to kage level, you truly are deity Naruto-sama, if i would have opened my eight gates then also i won't be able to defeat you" grins Hiruzen."So can you please show some part of your true power".

Naruto nods "Sure i will show you 30% of my power" as he releases his power ground start cracking and shaking ,the air around him starts changing ,lightning occurs in the sky."Now i will show you some of my rinnegan techniques".

Hiruzen was again on his knees as the pressure from Naruto power increases rapidly.

"**Chibaku Tensei**" Naruto releases a black sphere from his hands which acts as a centre of gravity, drawing in everything in its surroundings like rocks ,trees. It was getting even bigger and it was even bigger than nagato jutsu . Hiruzen was also attracting to it but Naruto catches him and places Hiruzen near him.

"I can't believe everything surrounding us is going above the sky and becoming a big sphere, its even bigger than entire village" says a astonished Hiruzen.

"**Chibaku Tensei** is a technique which is used through the deva path of rinnegan, Rikudo sannin notoriously used it to create the moon and trap the Ten-Tails body inside of it. " says Naruto.

Hiruzen saw entire surrounding have become a crater only he and Naruto were standing in between that entire crater. The crater was looking like entire konoha has been attracted to that gravitational pull.

Naruto stops the techniques as the sphere has become equal to the size of village."As you have already seen my main rinnegan power now i will show you my jinchuriki power" says naruto as he creates bijudama in his right hand and throws it at sphere "**Big Ball Bijudama".**

The big ball bijudama destroys the entire sphere as a bright light surrounds entire ground, when everything clears training ground is nothing but entire hole and naruto is flying above the hole while hiruzen is on his shoulder.

"That was amazing i have never seen such destructive power you should take the title of god of shinobi rather than me Naruto-sama, but how are you flying " says hiruzen.

"I will see when you retire and i am flying because juubi jinchuriki has the power to fly in the air just like Tsuchikage " says Naruto and they both start laughing happily.

After that hiruzen releases the barrier and entire area becomes small as it was only one training ground.

After one hour three chunun came to repair training ground but what they saw made them faint "How the heck such a big hole become here and where is the training ground".

* * *

**Hokage tower**

"Naruto-sama that was an amazing match" says Hiruzen as he came from hospital patched with some injuries.

"Yeah we should do this again sometimes" grins Naruto while Naruto was totally uninjured.

"Of course so about the main topic which will be discussed tomorrow, so can you please come to my office tommorow morning at 9:30 " tells Hiruzen.

"Yeah sure now i will head to academy to see how everyone has done in their exams" says Naruto with that he leaves the office.

Hiruzen watches him go and then sighed by seeing pack of full paperwork "Damn this blasted paperwork".

* * *

**Academy**

Naruto reaches the academy and saw parents were greeting their children. He saw Minato, kushina, Mikoto were together with forehead protector on their head and goes to them"Congratulate everyone".

"Naruto" yells Mikoto who jumps on him and hugs him tightly which made him blush somewhat."Where were you i was so worried about you".

"Sorry to make you worry Mikoto chan i was having an important work with old man" says Naruto sincerely. With that they all start telling how well they have done in their exams and Minato has become rookie of the year which makes minato embarrassed.

After some talking they all went to Naruto and kushina favorite shop Ichiraku ramen and celebrate there.

* * *

**Uchiha compound**

After celebration both Naruto and Mikoto gives their goodbyes to Minato and kushina.

As they both were walking to Mikoto home Mikoto asks "So what Hokage-sama wants from you today".

"Nothing he only want to give me some assignments nothing much " lies Naruto.

"So Naruto what do you think will we be in same team " asks Mikoto with somewhat nervousness.

"I don't know it depends on hokage but we will see" says Naruto."Looks like we reached your house, i will take my leave Mikoto i am very tired so tomorrow we will meet good night " with that he starts walking to his house.

"Wait" yells Mikoto halting him in his steps "Thank you for boasting my confidence for exam " and gives a peck on his right cheek while blushing "Good night" says Mikoto and went inside her house.

Naruto was shocked for 10 seconds then starts walking his house while his bijju were laughing inside him "**Naruto fall in love**".

"Shut up" says a blushing Naruto.

**to be continued...**

**Sorry I didn't write much about fighting as i am mainly like writing about adventure and romance with some humor. Hope you liked this ,GIVE SOME MORE reviews guys. Next chapter what special assignment does hiruzen have for naruto... **


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto travels past part 5**

**Next day**

Naruto reaches the Hokage tower at 9:00 where he is greeted by Hokage Secretary. "Good Morning Naruto-san Hokage-sama is awaiting for your arrival".

Naruto nods at her words."Thank you mrs kira" replies Naruto and went inside Hiruzen office.

Naruto enters Hiruzen office without even knocking, straight went inside. Several jounin to elite jounin were inside the office while Hiruzen was debriefing them. When naruto enters everyone was staring at him while other jounin were confused who was he but some uchiha jounins were narrowing their eyes as they knew who he was.

"Ah Good morning Naruto-sa oh i mean Naruto its good that you joined us for this debriefing" greets Hiruzen by removing sama from his name as he don't want anyone to know his identity .

"Sure old man whatever" replies Naruto as he walk straight in front of Hiruzen table and sat in an empty chair. The jounins were shocked that how he bluntly spoke to Hokage-sama and directly sit aside with Hokage-sama while they were standing.

"Hey brat how dare you disrespect Hokage-sama and why are you sitting while we are standing" growls one Inuzuka. "Judging by your attire you must be a genin the why are you in jounin meeting".

Naruto didn't reply and immediately release his power which started shaking hokage tower while all the jounin were in their knees even the Hiruzen precious three students who are recognized as Sannin in entire Elemental Nation were also having difficulty in breathing and standing.

"My my what power its even above Hiruzen sensei" says a shock Orochimaru while licking his face.

Naruto stops releasing his power and Hiruzen clears his throat "Naruto is not a genin he is an elite jounin just like you so please give respect to him".

Everyone starts getting up after the incredible pressure recedes away and gets away from Naruto.

"But sensei i have never seen him before in this meeting and he is only 11 years old how did he become jounin so fast" inquire Tsunade.

"Naruto is my official jounin who directly works under me not to council and why he is here because i have some important work with him. Is that clear everyone so lets start our meeting" tells Hiruzen.

Everyone nods as they already got in their minds that this kid is equally powerful as their Hokage-sama and they should not anger him as he directly works under Hokage-sama so he is their higher up in their rank as sannin.

The Inuzuka who disrespected Naruto apologize to him "I am sorry sir i didn't know you were one of our higher ups".

"Apology granted" replies Naruto lazily. After 10 min Hiruzen end the debriefing and everyone leaves the room except sannin and him.

"So now that everyone has gone let's start our main meeting" says Hiruzen."I have called you here because there has become a big problem between Ame and fire nations".

"What we have already assigned a treaty between us and Ame" shouts Tsunade.

"I know but it was caused by Hanzo, he is again trying to destroy konoha" tells Hiruzen. "One week before i had send a patrolling team of 10 Elite ANBU to check the borders but they were all eliminated".

"But what are we going to do sensei looks like Hanzo will definitely move this time and will destroy konoha" says Jiraya.

"I agree with him sensei Hanzo cannot be underestimated he is a very cunning man" says Orochimaru while eyeing Naruto curiously.

"I know that's why i have decided to send only you four guys who can stand against Hanzo" tells Hiruzen. "According to the Intel Hanzo has a son who is equally powerful as you sannins".

"Really equally powerful as sannin now this is getting interesting" grins Naruto.

"Forgive me sensei but don't you think this mission will be difficult for this kid" asks Tsunade while Naruto gives her glare."I don't think he is ready to fight a fighter equal to a kage".

"Don't underestimate Naruto he is more powerful than us combine, you guys will fight Hanzo son while Naruto will fight Hanzo himself" tells Hiruzen.

"Oh really he is more powerful than us" says Tsunade and sends a chakra punch at jounin speed in front of Naruto face.

The sannin were pitying him when Tsunade was going to throw him hospital but were shocked when he without blinking his eyes stopped Tsunade punch with his middle finger.

"Impossible did he just stooped Tsunade punch without even trying" says a shocked Jiraya as she can destroy this Tower with one powerful punch.

"Oh my look like sensei was right he is truly powerful" speaks Orochimaru while licking his face.

"Tsunade senju as much as i want to beat the heck out of you,we should be comrades not try to kill each other" tells Naruto to shock Tsunade by throwing her hand back.

"Now that everything is clear Tomorrow morning you will leave for Ame and stop any forces who are trying to attack fire nations " says Hiruzen seriously."This mission will be SS-class mission ,Dismiss".

While everyone left the office Naruto stayed back "So how much i hold back should i destroy entire ame or only hanzo forces" inquires Naruto.

"You can destroy the forces if they won't listen to you but if they listen you can give them this treaty contract again" Hiruzen gives him a contract."Naruto-sama while i know you won't be having any problem in this battle but please protect my students".

"Yeah i will don't worry,meet you tomorrow" tells Naruto while giving him a lazy smile then shun shins away.

**Uchiha Compound**

Naruto knocks on Mikoto door and the door is opened by kiko "Good morning Naruto-sama" greets Kiko.

"Good morning kiko how are you" asks Naruto.

"I am fine Naruto-sama thank you for asking" replies kiko.

Naruto went inside where he meets Miko and greets her "Good morning Miko-san".

"Good morning Naruto you are late today what happened" asks Miko.

"Nothing happened Hokage summoned me,he has given me an assignment tomorrow" replies Naruto.

"Oh what type of assignment"inquires Miko.

"Its not a big deal he is sending me on a mission where some war has occurred" tells Naruto which shocks Miko.

"Really but you just became ninja yesterday don't you think going a mission so early is suicide " says a frantic Miko as she is worried about Naruto safety.

"Don't worry its a normal mission its not so dangerous" assure Naruto to Miko.

They both went to main hall where Naruto is greeted by Kagami and Mikoto, while eating lunch he again tells them what he told to Miko which shocks Mikoto except Kagami as he knows Naruto is the most powerful member of Uchiha clan.

"So who are you going to team up with " asks a worried Mikoto.

"The sannins" tells Naruto which shocks them.

"**What **really you are going on a mission with sannins" shouts all three of them.

"But you are just a genin why would a genin be send for a war with sannins when there are many jounins in konoha" asks Mikoto.

"I think Hokage wants to check my ability or he wants me to remove my laziness " replies Naruto while everyone sweatdrops at his answer.

"So what are you going to do today as you will be send for mainly one week assignment" asks Kagami.

"Nothing i will just sleep for entire day"replies Naruto while finishing his breakfast while again they sweat dropped.

After eating breakfast Naruto and Mikoto went to Uchiha Training ground for spar. Mikoto was overpowering Naruto with every move but he was just blocking her moves with one hand.

"Why can't i hit you " asks Mikoto while glaring at Naruto.

"Because i am just fast but don't worry after returning from this war i will train you" says Naruto.

"Ok you definitely have to keep your promise,so what do you says let's end this spar with last move" says Mikoto as she jumps on Naruto.

As Mikoto jumps in front Naruro tries to catch her shirt and throw her on ground but by mstake he touches her boobs which makes Mikoto entirely red.

"OH you have such a soft boobs"smirks Naruto while his hand is till on her chest .

"You stupid hentai how dare you molest me" shouts Mikoto while blushing and punch him on his face.

Just like that Mikoto started assaulting Naruto while Naruto was running from her wrath."Life is truly amazing when a hot woman is their in your life"grins Naruto happily.

**TO be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto travels past part 5**

"Where the heck is he" yells Tsunade while both Jiraya and orochimaru are trying to calm her down.

"Calm down Tsunade he will come" says Hiruzen."I told you he is a bit lazy and i forgot to tell him to meet us at 6:00 AM morning".

Everyone was waiting for Naruto at the gate of konoha as one hour has already passed, suddenly there was a red flash in front of the gate and there appeared Naruto in Jounin clothes with a orange scarf around his neck.

"Good morning everyone such a lovely day isn't it" says Naruto who is not even bothered by Tsunade glare which is directed at him.

"Why the heck are you late" yells Tsunade at Naruto but he ignores her.

"Old man why are 6 Anbu here i thought only four us going" asks Naruto eyeing Anbu who are also packed with some important stuffs required for the journey.

"Oh they are elite team of konoha" tells Hiruzen. "Boar and Inu are the captain while other four are in their teams."

"Enough chit chat let's move out" says a fuming Tsunade who is thinking how to embarrass Naruto.

Naruto turns to Jiraya and asks "What's her problem is their something on my face".

Jiraya replies back "oh its nothing we were waiting for you from last one hour,so she is just angry that she couldn't leave early".

"clap clap" claps Hiruzen "Ok everyone Jiraya and orochimaru will lead the team while Naruto will be temporary leader, i want this mission success with no failure. All the best everyone".

Everyone replies"Hai" and all ten of them vanish in the forest.

**After 3 hours**

Everyone was moving at fast pace it was looking like blur for those who were taking shelter in the forest. Naruto and sannins were fine but Anbu's were looking tired as they are moving for 3 hrs.

"Let's take a break here" tells Jiraya while everyone nods.

Everyone settled down and the Anbu took out the food and drinks which were stored in sealing scrolls and gave one one to others.

Naruto sat across Tsunade who was eyeing him every time he is take a bite of his food.

"Am i that handsome that you are looking me every time" asks a amused Naruto.

Tsunade face faults at that blunt sentence and mumbles silently "blahblahblah".

"Sorry i can't hear you" ask Naruto who is still grinning.

"I said you are looking cute in that jounin uniform" replies a blushing Tsunade which perked up Jiraya interest as he started giggling by seeing Tsunade red.

"Oh really thanks for the compliment" grins Naruto while he also amused by seeing blushing Tsunade."You also have nice boobs".

"What i will kill you how dare you say such shameless thing in front of everyone" yells an angry Tsunade and moves out to beat him senseless but Jiraya calms her down.

After 10 min of refreshing Orochimaru orders "Ok everyone lets leave for our destination within next 4 hrs we will cross the fire country and will reach to Amegakure".

**After 4 hrs, ****Amegakure**

Amegakure is a small, yet highly industrialised hidden village located in an unnamed country. Its architecture is composed of several metallic skyscrapers with rowed ducts connected to them and many power lines surrounding. As its name suggests, it rains almost constantly due to a storm above the village. All the water seemingly ends in a large lake that surrounds the village. A number of smaller villages also surround Amegakure.

"What a heavy rain" comments Naruto as he is standing at a distance away from village.

"Yeah this country is always surrounded by water as it always rain constantly" replies Jiraya

"But something suspicious is going on" says Orochimaru and continues "Sensei told us there will be Hanzo forces in the border area but we didn't find anyone there".

"Yeah that's true looks like they are planning something" tells Tsunade.

"oh thats what going on" Naruto smirks while everybody sees him.

Tsunade inquires "What are you.." but she gets cut off suddenly a big creature jumps upon them.

"Watch out everyone"yells Jiraya as everyone escapes from that area.

There was a massive salamander in front of them as Naruto hears orochimaru yelling Ibuse which he assumed is the name of the creature.

There were people standing upon him. First one was a rather muscular man of average height, with long blond hair reaching down to his back and a prominent scar on his right cheek, his eyes were portrayed with a normal white sclerae and brown irides , he bore a distinctive cross-shaped scar. He had a dark hat on his head and his lower face was mostly obscured by a helmet-like respirator. The upper portion of this mask bore the symbol of Amegakure and was mirrored by four indentations on the part covering his mouth. His typical attire consisted of a loose wetsuit-like outfit typical of his village, accented by bandages wrapped around his wrists and lower legs, a flak jacket with swirls on the chest-plate, standard shinobi sandals and a dark cloak that reached down below his waist. Underneath this wetsuit, he donned a dark, short-sleeved, midriff shirt which exposed his lower abdomen.

The second person was same like first one with his hair was significantly shorter and he wore a respirator with only a single cartridge instead of two.

"Well well what do we have here Konoha shinobi and my three cute sannins" shouts the First person.

"Hanzo" yells Tsunade and continues "Boar and Inu you are our backup you all stay back while we will deal with all this mess".

"Yes Tsunade sama" shouts Anbu's and they vanish from that area.

"oh you will take care of us but first"says Hanzo calmly suddenly they were surrounded by 1000 Ninja of ame.

"Dad let me take care of them" says the second person who is Hanzo son.

"Of course my son i also want to see how you will fair against those sannins" says Hanzo as his son throws poison from Ibisu mouth.

A big form of green color Liquid of 100 m diameter falls on them but Jiraya yells "Lets escape".

"Pathetic attack"says a lazy Naruto "Shinra Tensei" entire Liquid reflects back on both Hanzo and his son but both of them escapes.

"You are good brat i don't know how did you deflected it but don't worry i will show you my true power" comments Hanzo on Naruto.

"Hanzo we all have come here to negotiate our treaty with your village so stand down but if you will not then we will be forced to destroy you" says Naruto calmly to Hanzo.

"You will destroy us" growls Hanzo son."Everyone kill them" All the ame ninjas marches forward to kill them.

"Everyone lets be ready"shouts Jiraya all the three as they also start marching towards the ninjas.

"wait let me take care of this" says Naruto which stops them on there tracks.

"Look Naruto i know that you are strong but fighting an army alone is nothing but suicide"argues Tsunade with a stoic face but inside she is worried about his safety as both Jiaraya and orochimaru nods.

"Don't worry i don't plan on dirtying my hands on blood " tells Naruto calmly as he weaves three hand seals simultaneously between himself and shows his red eyes rinnegan as he yells "**Tengai Shinsei**".

It was then the sky became more darker than it was with clouds and something blocked the path of light. All ninjas in the Army looked up sensing something. A sense of dread began to fill them as something big seemed to coming towards them from above. No one moved for or said anything. The feeling in their guts just could not allow them to do anything other than stare into the heavens, and waited.

''What the hell!?'' one of the man yelled as a large meteorite appeared above them. The thing was ridiculously huge. There was no way of stopping such a thing. They simply could not believe what they were seeing. This was one of the things that you did not just dream off, even in your nightmare. Who could have thought that a large meteorite could come down from the sky? It was just ridiculous thinking about it.

"Holy shit" shouts Tsunade, orochimaru, jiraya while there mouths hung open, even all the Konoha Anbus were gaping by seeing a large meteorite coming down from the sky.

''Holly...'' another muttered falling down on his knees. This was unbelievable. They were not even expecting this type of power coming from a 11 year old kid. But there was nothing about this. This was not even ninjutsu. Perhaps they were in some sort of Genjutsu.

Someone seemed to have the same line of thoughts with him. ''Is this real, or are we in some Sharingan Genjutsu?'' it was possible for the Genjutsu of the Sharingan to trick them. The doujutsu was notoriously known for its power Genjutsu. What he was seeing just did not seem real. It was unbelievable. This had to be an illusion, So the kid has sharingan.

''It feels real. Yes, it is real. This is no genjutsu,'' he was a sensor. If it had been a genjutsu, he would know regardless of how powerful it may have been. It was real, and the bastard kid had pulled it but how. He had felt his chakra spike considerably when he was going through hand seals. But it was perhaps nothing compared to how much chakra the kid had.

''This is ridiculous. We can't outrun this thing. It is too big for any of our jutsu to destroy it. Is this even ninjutsu?''. There was one thing common in all these man who spoke fear even Hanzo was feeling fear for the fiirst time in his entire lifetime.

The thing was getting closer Naruto uses his speed and jumps in front of gaping sannins who were dumbly seeing above, he catches their wrists and transports them far away from destruction area and again transports to the gaping Anbu's and transports them to sannin location.

The Meteorite was getting closer, and even though they could not outrun it, they started to run around in all directions. One man in the mist of others knew that they could not outrun this thing.

A bunch of Earth jutsus were thrown into the fray as the large meteorite crashed down the ground and crushing everything beneath it. Its crash shook the entire Ame country and also in the Fire country. Some in the Fire country felt it given that it had happened close to the border of the country. It took a while for a everything to settle down.

The sannin were all thinking that Naruto had just done something that was impossible. They had never seen anything like that before. They had fought second world war, and nothing had come close to what he had seen today. Had it not been Naruto teleporting them,they may also have been crushed.

The meteorite crashed down and broken into some pieces, large pieces in that matter. It did not do any good to the surrounding landscape. If the meteorite would have have fall down on village it would have destroyed the village.

"Naruto how did you do that" asks Jiraya with some fear."Are you some type of god or what".

"Don't worry it is my rinnegan abilites and then also i made it too small but if i would have used my full power, i would had it made it 4 times bigger than the ame village" replies Naruto.

The sannin and the Anbu were shocked to the very core of the earth while thinking the same thing 'rinnegan' 'can even make it 4 times bigger than the ame village '.

There were no survivors. All were buried under there comes the creature Ibuse outside from the rocks in a bloodied form but he immediately dies. The mouth of the creature opens from it comes out Hanzo and his son who escaped at end time in the stomach of Ibusu.

"It is impossible" shouts Hanzo who can't believe his eyes by seeing the landscape is surrounded by chunks of big-big rocks.

Naruto and his companions lands in front of him "Hanzo we only came for peace treaty but you didn't listen to us now you will face my wrath".

"You i will kill you"yells Hanzo but when he sees his riinegan he shakes with fear "Rinnegan".

Hanzo son jumps at amazing kage speed to kill Naruto but Naruto without even moving from position cuts his head. The sannins were shocked that he without even releasing his kunai kills Hanzo son like he was nothing but a ant in front of him.

"Now its your chance Hanzo" glares Naruto as unknown pressure forms around Naruto.

"I will not be killed" Hanzo prepares for attack but next thing his mind went blank as his head is cut from his body as Naruto comes behind him in a very fast speed.(**A/N: think naruto is using shunpu as in bleach**).

"Well the war is over" says Naruto lazily as he walks back to them.

"Are you kidding us you killed both the kage level fighters in less than one minute but we did't do anything"says Jiraya grimly but inside he was happy the war is over.

"Jiraya those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash! If I'm going to be called trash either way, I'd rather break the rules! And if that somehow makes me anything less than a real shinobi, then I'll crush all of the so-called "real" shinobi!" says Naruto.

"Yeah you are right but when we return to the village you will tell us how you are so powerful" says Jiraya happily. Suddenly a kunai flies behind Naruto but he doges it but it immediately went for Tsunade whose back was turned away, Naruto immediately teleports in front of her and pushes her away.

"It looks like one ninja survived" says orochimaru who rushes to that ninja and kills him.

Tsunade moans'why am i moaning,what is this pleasure feeling', she opens her eyes and sees Naruto above her but what made her uncomfortable was as his both hands were pressing her breasts.

"Ah what a nice melons"says a amused Naruto.

"Naruto you pervert" shouts Tsunade and starts pounding Naruto. Jiraya was crying in anime tears as Naruto stole his Tsunade Boobs while orochimaru was liking his lips as he witnessed Naruto power today.

The ANBU's sweat dropped on sannins antique "Powerful people are always weird".

**chapter ends**


End file.
